


The Cat Detective and The Mysterious Heiress

by TheRoborus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Detective Noir, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoborus/pseuds/TheRoborus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark and stormy night Detective Blake Belladonna sits at her desk drinking heavily when suddenly a famous face walks in asking for help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Detective and The Mysterious Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic and I hope I do an okay job. Please leave any helpful criticism in the comments :D

It`s a dark and stormy night at Belladonna investigations, Blake is inside her office as usual just waiting for a client to knock on the door like she had every day for 2 years, As always she had a glass of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other and the same thought in her mind of the reoccurring nightmare about her partner`s demise from when she was in the war for Faunus war. 

She chanted to herself "I`m sorry Adam, I`m so sorry"

The only company she had nowadays was her close friend Yang Xiao Long, who she had met after the war was over and the sides had agreed on peace even though the Faunus were still seen as a lesser race. But she knew that tonight was going to be just another night but that is where she was wrong, after a few hours of heavy drinking the shadowy faunus fell asleep on her desk. She was suddenly awakened by a weak knock at the door.

Blake yelled out "We`re closed" but the door flied open to reveal the heiress of Schnee dust company, Weiss Schnee

Blake`s gaze turned to a glare when she realised who it was. "Get out of here, slave driver" She growled at the proudly standing heiress

But instead of leaving she walked right up to Blake`s desk and stared at her before saying calmly "Smoking is bad for you"

This made Blake growl and smash her fist on the desk and scream "What are you even doing here!"

"I`m here to give you a job" Keeping her calm tone as she smirked at the angered detective "A high paying one"

Blake realised she had to do this to pay for her rent and food so she sat down slowly and sighed "So what is this job?"

Weiss puts on a patronising voice before asking "Aww detective, can I not have a drink first?" 

Blake`s blood boiled at her comment as she poured the heiress a glass of whiskey, "Okay, now talk" she stated clearly before handing the glass to Weiss.

Weiss took a sip of her drink before gently swaying it in her hand "There is a missing girl, one that the Schnee dust company considers a valuable asset"

Blake clenched her fist wanting to scream at her for calling the missing girl an 'asset' but the detective was smart enough to realise that could jeopardise her opportunity.

Seeing Blake angry made Weiss`s grin disappear before asking her the important question of the interview "So, will you help?"

Blake sighed once again "I feel I don`t have a choice"

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who the mystery girl is?  
> If you enjoyed feel free to tell me :3


End file.
